Akatsuki Leader
by False Apology
Summary: Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame were all gathered to vote for the new Akatsuki Leader, but what happens when the real Akatsuki Leader finds out? Short One Shot Rated K just in case for some of the speeches that were made


**A/N: **This be another one shot based on me and my friend xXDarkFearXx's RP over MSN a very long time ago. Characters may get VERY OOC!

* * *

"Ok! Ok! Order! Order!" Kisame yelled as he hit a toy hammer, which he stole from a baby, and hit it on the desk he was sitting at.

Everybody who was sitting in front of him sat quite. All four of them. Four other members from Akatsuki were sitting in front of Kisame. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi. The other Akatsuki members were somewhere else.

"Ok, may the speeches begin!" Kisame announced.

The five Akatsuki members, who were now probably acting like total idiots, were voting for the next Akatsuki leader.

"Who wants to go first?" Kisame asked.

Tobi's hand shot up in the air.

Kisame sighed. Why did Tobi have to be such an enthusiastic confident boy? He was so childish at the same time! "Fine, Tobi!" Kisame said. "You get up here now," He added.

Tobi beamed. Everybody knew it even though they couldn't see his face from under his mask. He stood up next to Kisame's desk and held up a paper to his face. "Tobi is a good boy," Tobi began. "Therefore he should be leader!" He added.

Everybody thought he finished, but he didn't. He continued reading out his speech.

"I shall let everyone burn down everything! I shall convert everybody to loving fire! I shall convert everybody to becoming pyro maniacs!" He said.

Everybody stared at him. Tobi was a pyro maniac? Nobody knew that! They all thought he was into pretty butterflies and pink flowers that he gives to Deidara-Chan! Even though Deidara was a boy, Tobi always called him a girl and always added 'Chan' to the end of his name.

"I shall also let everybody pick pretty pink flowers and give them to Deidara-Chan everyday!" Tobi added.

Deidara slapped his head. "I'm a guy," He mumbled.

Tobi had finished his speech and everybody clapped for him for they were all happy his stupid speech was over.

"Ok who's next?" Kisame asked.

Nobody put their hand up. Kisame eyed everybody. "How about you, Sasori?" He said.

Sasori shook his head. "I'll go last," He said.

"No I am!" Itachi yelled.

"NO! I am!" Deidara argued.

As the three began to argue, Tobi rambled on to god-knows-who about pretty pink flowers and yellow butterflies that fly up his mask.

"Order! Order!" Kisame yelled as he hit the toy hammer on his desk again.

Everybody went silent.

"Itachi, get up here," Kisame decided.

"What!?" Itachi yelled in surprise. "Sasori was ment to go next!" He added.

"Just get up here," Kisame said.

Itachi sighed. "I hate you, Sasori," He mumbled as he stood next to the desk. He pointed his eyes towards the paper he was holding and began to read out his speech. "I want to become Akatsuki leader," He began. "If I do, I will give you all classes on how to kill your little brother, and I will lend everybody red contacts so you can all claim you have sharingan," He continued. He sat down as he cursed under his breath.

"Ok, now that wasn't too hard, now was it, Itachi?" Kisame said.

"Yes, it was, because Sasori kept pulling faces at me," Itachi replied.

It was true; Sasori was pulling stupid faces at him. Now, Sasori was laughing.

"Get up here, Sasori," Kisame said.

Sasori stopped his laughing. "No! Deidara has to!" He argued.

"Get up here or else you're kicked out of election!" Kisame threatened him.

Sasori mumbled a few curses as stood next to the desk. He searched his pockets and had a worried expression on his face. Then, a relieved expression replaced it as he pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket. He un-scrunched it and began to read out his speech. "I want to become Akatsuki leader because I get all the praise! Plus, I can make you all my evil minions and I can make you all help me into making puppets out of everybody and you can all be my slaves!" Sasori said as he let out an evil laugh.

Everybody stared at him. They all looked frightened and they didn't want to vote for him either.

Sasori finally stopped his evil laughter and took his seat. Deidara stood up and walked next to the desk. His paper looked pretty neat, with pretty butterflies on the back. Obviously, Tobi had drawn them. Deidara began to read out his speech. "If I become leader, I'll let you all paint and make art as much as you want! 'Cause art's a bang! Yeah! And I'll show you all how to make clay sculptures and we can poke holes through your hands and make fake hands and make fake tongues stick out!" He said.

Everybody looked as if they were going to throw-up. Everybody, except Tobi. He just kept saying, "Pretty butterflies!" Deidara took his seat.

"Ok, now let the voting…begin!" Kisame announced.

All 5 of them ripped a piece of paper. The 4 nominees ripped it off their speech and Kisame just ripped it off from a random piece of paper. They all finished writing their vote and handed it up to Kisame. He quickly counted all the votes and began to announce them, until Tobi interrupted him.

"I want to become leader!" He yelled.

"Yes…we know that Tobi. Anyway, I have the results!" Kisame began. "Ok, Deidara, you had no votes!" He said.

Deidara dropped his mouth wide open. "What!?" He yelled

"Itachi, you have 1 votes!" Kisame said.

"I voted for you!" Tobi yelled.

"Sasori, you have no votes!" Kisame said.

"But I was obviously going to make the perfect leader!" Sasori argued.

"Well, we all know what that means! Tobi wins with the total of 4 votes!" Kisame yelled.

Tobi jumped up and down in excitement and ran up to Kisame as the 4 clapped and cheered for him. He took the microphone from Kisame and began to talk.

"Well, I'd like to say," Tobi began. "Yay! I'm Akatsuki Leader!" He yelled.

Of course, with Tobi's loud voice, everybody could hear him. The _real _Akatsuki Leader and the other Akatsuki members were sitting not far from the room the 5 Akatsukis were sitting in. Hearing Tobi, the Akatsuki leader got mad and marched into the room they were in. He flung the door open. "**Nobody **is leader around here except **me!**" He yelled. The 5 Akatsuki members looked at his angry eyes as he began to walk closer to them, looking as if her was going to bash them up. The 5 Akatsukis soon spotted a window and jumped out of it and began to scream. The Akatsuki leader laughed. "I guess those cactuses really did come in handy!" He said before returning to where he was before.


End file.
